


Journey's

by Tasha_and_Patterson



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_and_Patterson/pseuds/Tasha_and_Patterson
Summary: The Mighty Nein take another mission from the Gentalmen as they try and recover from a battle with some orcs and the party grumbles and frowns as they take it but takes Yasha back home to the out skirts of Xhorhas.





	Journey's

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll be doing a mass update on all my stories but after finally getting caught all back up on Crit Role I had to do this and man was it a good episode and there will be about 2 more chapters if I work it the way I want to but I may have 4 chapters who knows

The party all had sat down for a long deserved rest as they slowly made camp for the night and settled out watches. 'I'll take watch with Yasha" Caleb steeped up with Frumpkin on his shoulders. 

"Then its settled then ; Yasha and Caleb on first watch. Then Jester and Bea and then me and Molly on the last" Fjord said gathering his thing and laying down. 

"Guess so. Ready Caleb" Yasha asked using her sword to stand up and walking up to where they all agreed to stand post. 

"Yeah be over in a bit" Caleb said sounding distracted and disoriented as the human scribbled more things into his journal. 

"What you did back there was pretty epic , Yasha , so you know how to control it or how it happens" Caleb said walking over to Yasha as he looked up at the Aasmir. 

"Well no not really it just happens when I get really mad it happens but I know it's been happening for a while since I was in my youth ages" Yasha said rubbing her arm at the question. 

 

"You looked pretty immediating and frightful up there and all your hair turns black " Caleb said calling Frumpkin over to the pair. 

"Oh hello Frumpkin. And I know what happens but I wont hurt anyone I'm close to cause I know my limits but enemies get full wrath of it but I'd never hurt any of you " Yasha said getting up and Beau and Jester began to stir and walk over so Yasha and Caleb could go lie down and sleep. 

Caleb smiled softly as he telepathically told Frumpkin to lay beside Yasha as he curled himself up next to Nott and slipped into a deep sleep. 

"Holy Traveler the sun is bright" Jester complained as the blue tiefling sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

"You can say that again " Yasha said sitting up and petted Frumpkin between his ears. 

"Well while we are all awake we should head back to the Gentalmen and grab our bounty " Fjord said walking up to his friends. The party nodded and grabbed their things and loaded the horses. 

"Well let's go I'd like not to sleep on a hard ground another night and maybe actually sleep in a bed for once" Beaurgaurd said hoping on a horse as the began to move. 

"And I'd like to take a bath I smell like Caleb when we first met him" Jester said hoping into the cart with Nott and Caleb. 

"Thanks Jester" Caleb said as he petted Frumpkin and pulled out his journal and started at one of the few pages Jester has drawn a dick on the page. 

"Zadash shouldn't be far we made camp late last night and I agree with Jester I like to get a bath or shower to clean myself up for a bit then sleep a nice comfy bed" Fjord said looking back at the others in the cart then to Beau and Yasha who were on horse back. 

"Good I I need to sharpen my sword its feeling a little dull when we were fighting yesterday" Yasha said looking at the sheathed sword on her back. 

"About yesterday , Yasha you grew wings and looked pretty fuckin badass and evil lookin. Do you have any idea what happened" Fjord asked turning his attention to the barbarian when he asked the question. 

"I know full well what happened but I dont think it's a story to tell but Molly knows what happens and you guys saw what happened but it just happens when I get really really pissed but i dont hurt my friends or those i turst" Yasha said avoiding the question slightly not wanting to realise that part of her history just yet. 

"Ok and I respect that Yasha , but you have to tell us sooner or later Yasha. You can't just keep it to yourself or say Molly knows it, we are your friends now no need to hide certain things from us" Fjord said as Molly looked at Yasha and Yasha caught her gaze flickering towards Caleb to see if he was keeping what she told him to himself. 

"I know and I will its just I'm slow to trust that's all it will come out in time "Yasha said looking down at her holy symbol and took it into her right hand. 

"Yeah I got to know does The Stormlord come and talk to you like The Traveler talks to me" Jester asked a bit loudly. 

"For one Jester dont say it so loud but not exactly the way The Traveler speaks to you but he does talk to me on occasion" Yasha answered as she traced her symbol in her hands and looked at the Celric and then to the road ahead of them. 

A few minutes Jester sighed and said "so what exactly are we going to do once back in Zadash" as she hummed a soft tone and looked at Molly and stuck out her tongue playfully. 

"I'm going to a blacksmith my sword is really dull " Yasha said looking back at her. 

"I'll head with Yasha and maybe pick up some bolts for Nott" Caleb said pulling out his spell book. 

"I'm going to take a bath I stink" Jester said sticking out her tongue. 

"I'm with the blue one. These precise scales need their cleaning of I am to stay this fabulous " Molly said chuckling softly. 

"I'm going to go get liquor lots and lots of liquor " Nott piped up happily. 

"Dude Kim with the goblin I really wanna get drunk and start a bar fight cause how awesome would that be" Beaurgaurd said raising her fist in the air. 

"And I guess I'll get our rooms settled at the Pillow Trove " Fjord said as they saw the city limits far off in the distance. 

"At this pace we will make it there and sundown maybe we should speed it and go to The Gentalmen tomorrow " Molly said looking at his friends as he spoke. 

"I suppose it wont hurt to go slightly faster cause I am feeling a little tired but I would like to make it there before sundown and get a drink or two" Yasha said looking at Fjord and the others. 

''Well let's go then the faster we get there the better cause who knows what's out there when night comes " Fjord said as they parted the horses into a nice and steady gallop towards the outer limits of Zadash.


End file.
